Camera Shy
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: Spain de movie star and stagehand Romano! Antonio is a famous movie star and little Lovi and all of our other lovely friends are along for the ride! Yaoi and cuteness and tragdey that'll make you more than likely cry like a toddler are included.
1. Chapter 1

~Camera Shy~

"_You'll play love and baby I'll play the lead, So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me. I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are, you're just a little bit camera shy but your still a star!"_

"Cut and print! That's a wrap people!" The director shouted hopping out his chair and making his way unto the set. "You did great today Antonio." He congratulated clapping said Spaniard on the shoulder.

"Thanks Francis." The young man grinned taking the towel offered to him from on of the stagehands and rubbing his on his damp hair.

"Yeah, but you're still not as awesome as me." Gilbert smirked joining his costar and friend back on set. Water still dripped from the two actors as they dried themselves off from the fight scene. "I think that last explosion at the fountain ended it perfectly." The albino nodded at Francis with a face splitting grin.

"Si! It was muy bien mi amigo." Antonio nodded in agreement, as he pulled on a dry shirt. A flash of sliver chains caught the Spanish man's eye and he found his attention drawn to one of the stagehands that was struggling with a large box.

"Damn it!" The teen cursed wobbling backwards and preparing for impact with the floor that never came as a pair of hands caught his back.

"Here, let me help senorita." Antonio smiled taking the box from the stagehand before blinking in wonderment. Green eyes widened in shock as he noticed for the first time the small stagehands actual gender. "Lo seinto senor!" He apologized quickly as he noted the red blush stain the boy's cheeks.

"B-bastard." The boy snapped snatching the box back from the man and doing his best to hurry away stumbling a little as he did.

"Bye…"The Spaniard mumbled staring after the teen until a round of familiar laughter made him turn around to face his Prussian co-star.

"Keseseses~ Looks like Toni's got a himself a little Italian tomato." Gilbert snickered. The puzzled look that crossed Antonio's face only made the other star laugh more.

"You can't deny it Toni, you think he's pretty." Francis chuckled joining the pair once again and making the Spaniard turn red in the face.

"No, no, no! It's not like that, I mean when I thought he was a she it was but now that I know…" Antonio stopped when he noticed the disbelieving looks sent his way. A loud crash accompanied by a chorus of cursing made the Spaniard whip around catching sight of the said Italian on the floor surrounded by Alice in Wonderland themed props. Just as he took a step forward to help the boy blur of light brown hair flew in out of nowhere and attacked, hugging the floored teen.

"Lovino are you okay?" The other boy cried gripping him tightly.

"Ve, I'm fine! Now let go of me Feliciano!" Lovino spat struggling within his younger brother's grasp.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry fratello." The younger teen grinned releasing him and jumping to his feet and offering him help up. The older accepted with a bit of grumbling and soon the two had gathered up all the props back in box and were making their way out the compound onto the lot. Antonio frowned rubbing the back of his neck and turned back to his friends looking slightly downcast.

"Very smooth Toni." Gilbert snickered earning him a damp towel to the face. "Hey! Is that anyway to treat the guy with connections to you little boyfriend?" He shouted smirking when the Spaniard's head whipped around in his direction. "Keseseses~ That's right pretty boy, West is hitting the younger one so the two are over at our house most weekdays." Antonio gulped this new bit of information.

"Ludwig is dating the younger brother?" He would never admit it but the bulky blonde frightened him somewhat.

"Yeah but don't worry about West, he's not gonna stop you from chasing tail." The albino grinned ruffling the other's dark hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Pieces"_

"_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own."_

A round of loud curses echoes in the small warehouse as another large box of movie props slip from the Italian's grasp and tumble to the floor. "Damn heavy boxes." Lovino growled crouching down to pick up the mess he'd somehow managed to make, again.

"I bet Feliciano wouldn't have dropped those boxes" A voice nearby snickers unaware that Lovino is even present in the room.

"Yeah I know right? That older brother of his is such a klutz!" Another voice chuckles back making the hidden boy clench his fist in anger.

"Not to mention how mean he is, I swear if he's not cursing at someone he's bullying poor little Feli. What a jerk."

'_Poor little Feli…yeah…poor him.'_ The brunette whispered to himself watching the pairs' shadows move about the room. More laughter is shared at stagehand's expense and then just as quickly as it started, the banter ceased leaving Lovino alone again.

"Stupid bastards. They don't know anything." The teen sniffed angrily brushing away the wetness pooling underneath his eyes. "Fucking idiots…all of them." He spat shoving the last of the fallen props and costumes in the boxes and replacing them on the shelves. After making sure the last of the boxes were stacked up properly Lovino left the building, storming purposefully across the lot.

"Ve! Lovino!" Feliciano cried happily as he raced after the retreating form of his older brother. "Wait up! Lovinooo waaaait!" He whined trying to keep up with the other boy. He reached out and grabbed hold of the darker haired boy's sleeve in an effort to stop him.

"What do you want Feliciano!"Lovino snapped whipping around to glare at the younger boy. "Do you want to show off how fucking perfect you are? Do want to dig the knife in deeper?" He snarled tearing the hand off his arm and glaring at his now wide-eyed little brother.

"L-lovi I…" The smaller Italian tried to speak only to be cut off.

"Just leave me alone Feli! Why don't you just go get lost? Jump off a bridge or something!" He exclaimed shoving the other boy back so hard he stumbled before falling to the ground and staring up at his brother, stunned.

Hazel eyes filled with tears and regret bubbled up inside the older boy. "Feli…I didn't mean it I…" Lovino whispered, offering his hand to try and help his brother up

"Get away from me!" Feliciano screamed knocking his hand away. "You're terrible! You're a terrible big brother and I hate you! I HATE YOU!" The smaller boy wailed getting up and bolting away, leaving Lovino standing there, all alone again.

"I'm such an idiot." The brunette murmured sinking to the ground beside one of the trailers and hiding his face in arms.

Soft crying found it's way to Antonio's ears and hesitantly, the star made his way toward the source. The shaking figure huddled up against the trailer made his heart ache and the Spaniard didn't falter as he moved to help the boy.

"Hey…are you alright? My name's Antonio…We met earlier on the set." The man said softly placing a hand of the teen's shoulder.

"Go away…" The brunette murmured not lifting his head of making a move to shake off the man.

"Your name's Lovino right? Come on, come inside and we can talk or something…don't just sit out here all alone."

"I deserve to be alone…to endure this pain, its nothing compared to what I put him through." Lovino glanced up at the green-eyed man, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"Please?" Antonio requested moving the hand from Lovino's shoulder to offer him help up. The offered hand is uncertainly accepted and the Italian eyes Antonio warily as he allows himself to be led inside one of the trailers.

"I don't know what to tell you Toni." Gilbert sighed as his friend finished his rambling. "So you're telling me you just found the kid, crying behind one of the trailers? And you brought him to yours and now he's passed out on your couch?" There was a slightly pause before the Spaniard answered.

"Si…"

"Tonio." Gilbert groaned as the uncertainty in his costar's answer. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Gil…its just…He keeps repeating a name and sort of…whimpering in his sleep. I feel so bad for him." The albino stopped spinning the chair he was in an held the phone closer to his ear.

"What's the name?"

"Feli-something…It's hard to catch it all." Antonio mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah…that's what I thought. Listen Toni, remember that hyper kid bouncing off the walls and clinging to your little Italian?"

"Si...I remember."

"That's his little brother Feliciano. West is throwing a fit because he didn't show up today…Maybe they got into a fight or something." Gilbert mused." Well hey Mattie and I are going out to help West look for the little pasta-lover, just call me if he wakes up or something."

"Si, adios Gilbert."

"Ja."

The line went dead with a dull hum and Antonio's gazed wandered back to the sleeping boy. "What the hell going on?" He exhaled.


	3. Chapter 3

Flowers

"_And all I am is all I could not mention. Like who will bring be flowers when it over…And who will give me comfort when its cold."_

The loud screech of tire treads burning against pavement, followed by a sickeningly dull thud is met with a chorus of horrified screams.

"No! NO! You can't have him! Please…"A sob echoes across the now still freeway. Sirens wail out a sorrowful melody that turns to jumble of haunting cries as the small, pale boy is pronounced dead on the scene.

* * *

The numbing cold that falls over the elder Italian is familiar, comforting in a way. Hazel eyes slowly cracked open, meeting the bright lights with an obvious wince. The sound of soft music was the first thing that reached the teen's ears. A smooth melancholy sound that made him sit up quickly with shaking hands. He stood up carefully, slightly wobbling and took in his surroundings. Lovino had been sleeping on a couch and it didn't take long for the memories of why to flood his mind. The brunette bit his lip, silently hoping, praying Feliciano was alight._ 'He can be with that damn potato-bastard just let him be okay.'_

The sound of the trailer door creaking open drew his attention away from his brother and to the now present Spaniard. Antonio beamed at the newly awakened boy. "You're awake!" He cheered, quietly wondering why that pleased him as much as it did. "How are you feeling?"

Lovino blinked. The lively voice that reached his ears made him flinch and without even noticing, he took a step back. " I-I'm fine." He mumbled choosing not to meet man's eyes. A moment of awkward, tense silence fell between the two and both seemed to find the floor immensely interesting. "I um…I'd better go." The Italian murmured eventually, breaking the hush. He glanced up, catching the last traces of a sad look cross the other's face before a smile chased it away.

"Ah, si, si, back to your brother? You were calling out for him while you slept." Antonio chuckled watching a small blush creep across the younger's cheeks.

_Tch._ A small scoff was spat out as Lovino's cheeks flamed. "No way I would do something like that." He denied embarrassedly, shaking his head from side to side. This sparked another bout of soft laughter from the movie star. "What are you laughing at bastard!?" The teen huffed defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, nothing. Lo siento mi tomate." Antonio grinned reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

"Sé dumbass español y yo no soy tu tomate." The smaller male growled smacking his hand away haughtily making the Spaniard's eyes widen considerably. "Like I said I'd bet-" The Italian was cut off by the sharp trilling off a phone ringing, then another more familiar ringtone joined it in an off-key harmony.

"Pronto."

"Hola"

The two answered simultaneously, sounding strangle, like one collective being.

* * *

"**Lovino? This is Gilbert. Ja, Ludwig's brother….Ja, Feli's with us but…"**

"_A-antonio? This is Matthew…Gilbert's boyfriend. Yeah…Uh-huh we found him its just…"_

"_**Feliciano was in a car accident. The EMT's pronounced him dead on the scene."**_

* * *

A silent scream ripped its way out of the Italian, his phone clattering to the floor noisily as he sank down on his knees beside it.

"**Hello?! Lovino!? Vargas answer me verdammet!" **The small cellphone shouted but the boy was no longer conscious of its racket. Tears dripped in slow motion as the teen clutched at his head, holding in his screams until at last one burst forth.

"NO!" The brunette shrieked, gaining Antonio's attention. The dark haired man stared at his companion with a mixture of concern and pity but held tightly to the phone, still taking in the information the Matthew had to offer.

"Está bien. Sí le voy a llegar allí tan pronto como pueda, te lo prometo. "

* * *

A/N: Aaaah…Where have I been you guys!? O-O I...School...That's all I can really say…But I hope you like this chapter. I really do. I worked really hard to toss this out so hopefully its not a piece of junk *crosses fingers*

Review? Pwease? (If you do I'll get another chapter out soon. I swear it by Hetalia I will!)

* * *

Translations:

"I'm sorry my tomato." ^-^

"I know Spanish you dumbass and I am not your tomato." (Loosely…That's what I aimed at saying so...meeeh.)

"Hello." ("Hello!") XD Both!

"Okay. Yes I'll get him there as soon as I can, I promise."( O_O I swear its foreshadowing…Take it as such.)


End file.
